Vehicles (NPC)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Aerial Vehicles Transport: The U.S. AC-130 Hercules and Soviet Antonov An-12 Cub transports are large planes that can drop either troops or vehicles and are difficult to destroy until they are done unloading. Bombers: The U.S. B-52 Stratofortress and the Soviet Tupolev Tu-95 Bear will relentlessly carpet bomb the battlefield whether they are barrage acquired or not and can severely damage or destroy the players turrets. Helicopters: The Soviet MI-8 Hip and American Bell UH-1 Iroquois are light helicopters that come en masse and are easily destroyed by Anti Air. Boss: The Soviet Antonov A-40 is a Aerial vehicle for a short time before it lands and it's wings are broken restricting it to the ground. Ground and Water Ground: ATV: The U.S. and Soviet ATV's (A.K.A. Quad bikes) are fast, small, and weak vehicles and can be easily killed with any turret. Troop Transport: The Soviet troop transport is a BTR-60 that can fire on troops and turrets with a light machine gun and unload troops either heavy or light troops at the same tie and are difficult to destroy before the are finished unloading. The U.S. Troop transport is a an M113 that has most of the same attributes as the Soviet Troops Transport. Armored Cars: The U.S. and Soviet armored cars are fast moving lightly armored cars that are armed with a light machine gun that can fire on troops and turrets but does minimal damage. The cars can be easily destroyed but AI turrets sometimes have a hard time hitting them which can make General mode difficult. The Soviet armored car is a BDRM-1 armed with a mounted DSHKM Soviet machine gun. The U.S. Armored car is an M51A1 M.U.T.T., But, unlike the Soviet Armored Car, it isn't even armored at all. Drillers: (The exact name of the Driller has now been found) Drillers (Known as The ZIL-2906) are fast support vehicles that are lightly armored and have dual light machine guns on the top of the hull and can quickly bypass a players defenses. Laser Tanks: M-24 laser Tanks are Soviet Tanks that are armed with a laser cannon and missiles and can easily destroy a players turrets and will can damage over time with its laser cannon shots.The laser tank is also known as Object 279, its purpose was to cross any terrain, its 4 treads kept it from being flipped over by a nuclear blast. Its UFO shaped tank body was designed to avoid direct impacts. Which made it the first indestructible tank (besides the almost invincible M1A1 Abrams). Bosses: The Antonov A-40 (It is real) is a massive tank that appears in the "Basic Training" level that will fly into the map and then land and destroy its wings and shoot the players turrets with its laser cannon, run over the player's turrets,shoot the players helicopter with its Anti Air cannon and unload Drillers. Project R.I.S.E is a giant Soviet robot on treads that appears in the final mission of Toy Soldiers: Cold War base game and will unload troops, tanks, and drillers on the player. It is armed with a laser cannon and a mallet type grinder that can bludgeon the players turrets and will instantly destroy the turret and also has turrets for Anti-Air capabilities. Water Vehicles: Bosses: The Typhoon is a Soviet Typhoon class submarine that is the only water vehicle in Toy Soldiers:Cold War and appears in "Trouble at the Canal" level and will unload troops, tanks, and helicopters. It will also launch ICBMs at the players turrets and will shoot the player's F-14 Tomcat if the player pilots it.